


a question, a confession,

by peculiairyties (ItsAiryBro)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M, Post-Time Skip, drunk/buzzed conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 04:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30133755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAiryBro/pseuds/peculiairyties
Summary: Two Bros sitting on the living room floor, five feet apart not because they aren't gay but because they're drunk and just sat wherever. They drink water. They talk.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 20
Kudos: 49





	a question, a confession,

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NinjaSpaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaSpaz/gifts).



It’s quiet in their shared apartment, a kind of quiet that comes after a wild, drunken night out. A peace that feels like entering a dark, cool room after experiencing life in its impossibly bright, loud, lovely entirety. A soothing, satisfying calm.

Bokuto and Kuroo are both sitting on the floor, sipping on their bottles of water and trying very hard to not be nauseous.

Kuroo is resting his head on the couch cushion, peering out of one eye at Bokuto, who’s leaning on the side of the beanbag when he could have been sitting on it. He’d mentioned it when Bokuto chose his position earlier, but he doesn’t remember what Bokuto’s reply had been. Actually, Kuroo’s pretty sure Bokuto had never replied at all. 

It’s really nice, though, this companionable quiet. Unfortunately, Kuroo’s going to have to ruin it. With good reason.

“Bokuto,” he says, slightly louder than he needs to be. “Are you breathing?”

Bokuto lifts his face off the fake leather and turns to Kuroo. “I thought I said. I’m comforble.”

“You’re what?”

“Comfortal. Comfo-hmm.” Bokuto looks down at the floor for a moment, then off to the side. “Com-for-ta-bul. Yeah.”

“Are you sure you’re good?”

“Yeah!” He nods. “I’m the best.”

Kuroo likes how he looks when he says that, calm and sure, like he knows for a fact that he’s the best. Well, one of the best, since Bokuto now is much more at peace with where he is, and more importantly,  _ who _ he is.

Kuroo is so proud of him. Even if he has imprints of bean bag stitching on his cheek after smooshing his face against it for the better part of an hour.

“Okay, Mister Best,” Kuroo teases him. “Did you drink all your water?”

Bokuto holds up his water bottle, and just a little bit sloshes around in the bottom. “All of it.”

“Good,” Kuroo says, then sips the last of his own water. “We have to drink a lot of water so we don’t feel terrible tomorrow.”

“You’re so smart, Kuroo,” Bokuto smiles wide and leans his head against the bean bag again. “So good at people.”

Kuroo snorts at that. “Thanks?”

“Yeah,” Bokuto says, seemingly to himself, as his smile morphs into a little frown and his head tips to the side. “How come you don’t have a girlfriend or boyfriend?”

Kuroo pretends to give this question great thought, even taps his chin with his finger and everything. “No one asked me.”

Bokuto’s head tips to the other side, like a puppy. “Really?”

“Would I lie?” Kuroo lies. Well. It’s not a lie, really, is it, it’s just a question. It’s not a lie, not really. Kuroo just doesn’t feel like saying he’s not really interested in dating anyone except a certain friend he’s known since high school.

It's no one’s business but his, anyway. He’s fine the way things are.

Kenma had given him a pathetic little look when he’d told him that, a few months ago. But Kuroo hadn’t been lying then. Really. He really is fine. Not all crushes had to turn into relationships. If they did? Fine. If they didn’t? Also fine. Kuroo’s just focusing on enjoying the feeling for what it is, and he’s prepared to enjoy it for however long it lasts.

Plus, Bokuto sometimes flirts back, even. They know the game they’re playing. They know what they’re doing. It isn’t a big deal.

Sometimes Kuroo even suspects… but he doesn’t dwell on it too much. He’s content--and maybe even curious--to let things happen at their own pace and see where that takes him. 

Bokuto is quiet for a while, fiddling with his water bottle, probably thinking alcohol-dampened thoughts. Then he looks up at kuroo with his head cocked to the side again, and Kuroo can almost imagine one puppy ear standing straight up, hidden away in his silver hair. “Then do you want to be my boyfriend?”

Kuroo laughs, amused and incredulous. “What are you talking about, you drunk puppy?”

Bokuto looks confused again, and then says with endearing sincerity: “But I’m an owl?”

Kuroo dissolves into cackles. “Oh my God, Bokuto, you’re drunk is what you are.”

Bokuto nods, somewhat unsure. “But so are you?”

Kuroo shakes his head. “Not drunk enough to ask my best friend to be my boyfriend.”

“Oh,” Bokuto says, with the same kind of deep, considering expression. “I’ll ask again tomorrow, then.” He nods with finality even as he slumps into the bean bag again. “I’m going to sleep now.”

“Sure, you do that,” Kuroo smiles, fond and exasperated in equal measure nonetheless.

“Hey Siri,” Bokuto says, fumbling his phone out of his pocket. “Siri, remind me, ask Kuroo. Boyfriend.”

_ “Okay, I’ll remind you,” _ Siri replies, completely ignorant to what she will cause tomorrow morning, in the light of day, after Bokuto has slept off the alcohol and has lost all recollection of propositioning Kuroo to be his boyfriend.

If he can decipher what his reminder even means.

Kuroo has weathered many storms. He’s sure he can weather this one too. But there’s also a part of him that thinks... perhaps this one isn’t going to be that bad. 

He gets up to rouse Bokuto and drag him to bed, and Bokuto whines and wheedles until Kuroo agrees to cuddle with him. 

Yeah... yeah.

\-- 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Sara! I hope you liked this little thing, i tried to fit in 'domesticity' and 'drunk shenanigans' and got.... this. Rest assured Siri reminds Bokuto when he and Kuroo are eating breakfast together and Bokuto chokes on his eggs and asks Kuroo out after. It's a great morning.   
> I apologize for tense inconsistencies, tenses continue to thwart me.
> 
> You can find me twitter [here](https://twitter.com/ItsAiryBro) and me other bokuroo stuff [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&include_work_search%5Brelationship_ids%5D%5B%5D=2226001&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&commit=Sort+and+Filter&fandom_id=758208&user_id=ItsAiryBro). I appreciate Kudos and Comments. Thank you for reading!


End file.
